1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a content management apparatus, and more particularly to a content management apparatus, an image display apparatus, an image pickup apparatus and a processing method which classify and manage a plurality of contents and a program for causing a computer to execute the processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a very great number of proposals have been made for a search technique for arranging contents such as still pictures picked up by a digital still camera or moving pictures picked up by a digital video camera and a display technique for accessing such contents.
Also a technique is known wherein picked up images and pickup positions or pickup time at which the picked up images are picked up are stored in an associated relationship with each other such that, when a picked up image is to be searched for, the stored pickup positions or pickup time is used to search for the desired picked up image.
For example, an image outputting apparatus of the type described is known and disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-285964 (refer to FIG. 4). According to the image outputting apparatus, a plurality of picked up images and image pickup positions of the picked up images are stored in an associated relationship with each other. Then, if an instruction is issued by a user to display one of the stored picked up images, then an object range including the designated picked up image is set based on the distance between the pickup position corresponding to the designated picked up image and the position at present at which the instruction is issued by the user. Then, those picked up images which are included in the object range are displayed. The object range is set so as to increase as the difference between the pickup position and the position at present increases.